gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mori Kibbutz
I took out a bit that said that due to the fact that he served in the Israeli military Mori was born in Israel or moved there at a young age. Israel has a thing called the Law of Return which basically allows for any Jewish person to move to Israel and be granted citizenship. As Mori is a Jew and compares the experience to joining a "Foreign Legion" this is most likely what he did. --Mafioso86 19:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC)Mafioso86 Mori's army service Mori mentioned in dialouge during the mission "Kibbutz No.1" that he joined the Israeli army age 18 and served 3 years in the army.Could it be possible that he fought in the 1973 Arab/Israeli war aged 18? it's just a theory I've been think about when trying to calculate Mori's birthdate, I think Mori was born in Chicago in 1955 and age 18 he served in the israeli army and took part in the 1973 Arab/Israeli war after fighting in the war he spent 2 years patrolling the west bank before finishing his service.In 1977 Brucie kibbutz was born and They have been arguing with each other since.You can see I've spent sometime thinking about this. what do you think?Andrew nicholson 17:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Sounds pretty logical,but don't every Israel citizen have a training program at 18?--Snake. 17:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) You should add to the nationality: Jewish/Israeli DannyK92 11:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Already done that Danny.Andrew nicholson 17:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you think Luis sees sympathy for Brucie because he... ...sees a little bit of himself in Brucie, also being a younger brother (in Luis case, the youngest)? Don't get me wrong, I don't think Luis was ever bitched around like Brucie is, but they're both younger siblings, and Luis relationship with his older brother Ernesto doesn't seem to be very close, with Luis and even his sister Leta calling him a prick. Who knows what it was like when they were younger and lived together? Just food for thought, guys! --Doop. 23:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) His Age His age was never revealed in game. Should I remove it from infobox? --Orto Dogge 15:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) i think his age should be removed cause it was never revealed he's deffinitly in his late 30's or early 40's i would imagine i think we should put that there instead of an exact age. I think due to his grey hair and my previous point in Mori's Army service he is in his 50's.Andrew nicholson 17:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) he's older than 31 thats alll we know actually 37 might work. Chinese tattoo Similar to his younger brother, on his lower back are the Chinese characters "小賓周", and the meaning is 'small penis'. Michael2010y LOL I think that's why Mori bullies Brucie all the time Brucie has more money,Friends,Better House, Expensive Nicer cars, website and better life. However the lower tatto on Brucie's back means Human Demon not Small Penis.Andrew nicholson 17:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I am curious why Mori got that tattoo? Maybe he said to a tattoo artist "Hey, moron. Give me a tattoo that says 'Big Penis!'" And probably the tattoo guy's like, "Call me a moron, eh? Well, I'll get my revenge." Answering Machine (talk) 20:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC)